


Pox

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Darksiders III (2018), Darksiders III (2018) Spoilers, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nephilim (Darksiders), One Shot, Rivalry, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Vulgrim had his own little rhyme for Abraxis.





	Pox

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda sad that they didn't bring up the Abraxis thing with Vulgrim so I thought I'd non-canonically expand on the implied rivalry.

Vulgrim floated up through the Serpent Hole, "Greetings, Fury."

"Spare me your pleasantries, demon." The magenta haired Nephilim snorted. "I have something you'll want to see."

"Oh ? Is it your Crossblade ? Or one of those Luminous Visages perhaps ?"

"No, but I think you'll find this is far better."

He cackled when Fury handed him the flat, circular disk filled with a sentient soul. Yes, this was his old rival Abraxis, Lord of Hell. Although, if you asked him Abraxis only deserved a title if it was the Lord of Whining. "You should have known better than to try fighting one of the Four, Abraxis. What was it I always said ? Ah, yes, I remember now. Abraxis is a pox, Vulgrim is the best of them. Wherever are your poor customers going to go now ? Oh, wait, they'll have to come to Vulgrim and they'll finally get what they've been paying for. You see, unlike the so-called Lord of Sales, the Demon Merchant always keeps his word."

"All right, you've done enough gloating. Give him back. Now."

"Tell me, Horseman, did he scream ?" Reluctantly, he handed his rival's soul back. Ever since Abraxis had stolen Belial's service from him he'd wanted to torture the lord, to hear him scream.

"No, he just fell over and died in silence."

"Well, that is disappointing. May I ask what settled the matter for you ?"

"He kept calling me Lady."

"Hmm-hmm, Abraxis did love his formalities, until it came to Vulgrim, of course. Death told me that if I ever met you I would avoid that if I wanted to live."

"How nice of my big brother, that's so unlike him. Goodbye, demon."

"Farewell for now, and if you ever wish to rid yourself of Abraxis, you know where to find me." Once Fury had left, he descended back into the Serpent Hole.

This was a very good day. He'd have to celebrate it with a few young spirits and some wine when he got home.


End file.
